


Танцуй только для меня

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Слишком холодная страсть.





	Танцуй только для меня

_"Её наряд безупречно бел,_  
_Сама бледна, дочь луны,_  
_Движенья тела – колдовство,_  
_И танец страсти на крови._

_Но как смотреть в её глаза?_  
_Ведь в них ловушка для любви._  
_Танцуй, царевна, для меня,_  
_В награду будет свет луны."_

(Roman Rain, "Саломея")

Как же холодны его руки. В его объятиях она чувствует себя рекой под Иритилльским мостом, которую день ото дня всё сильнее сковывает льдом. Неукротимая и гибкая, как течение воды – то бурное, то спокойное, кружащее и проскальзывающее между камней, рассыпающееся хрустальными брызгами и вновь входящее в быстрый поток... Каким-то образом он всегда предугадывает направление того – желания и сожаления, подыгрывания и подозрения. Он необыкновенно внимателен. Он не скрывает своего восхищения, но она не ощущает тепла любви – только холод.

Как же прекрасен её танец. Проклятие уже начинает искажать её тело, исподволь похищать разум, заживо сплавлять с кожей лёгкий серебристый металл – но она движется так же вдохновенно и завораживающе, как и раньше. Ну а ему так нравится даже больше: с гордостью замечать своё собственное влияние, с извращённым наслаждением сочетать возвышенное с кошмарным, а главное – с уверенностью знать, что скоро, очень скоро никто иной не посмеет смотреть на неё, никто не разглядит изысканную красоту в диком чудовище, и она будет принадлежать лишь ему одному.

_Танцуй же, дочь лунно-снежной Холодной Долины._  
_Танцуй только для меня._


End file.
